Draco's Heart
by TheDarkLindsey
Summary: Draco has a secret crush that no one knows about. What happens when said crush is drunk, and he is there when it happens? Read to find out! Sequel to I Just Can't Get Enough Of You . Major slash in first chapter! Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Draco awoke in his bed, feeling like shit. He was in love with someone who probably hated his guts. Figures, considering he was the enemy of the guy's friend. Feeling sorry for himself, he dragged himself out of bed and to the dining room, where he heard his dad and Snape eating breakfast.

Sure enough, when he entered the dining room, Lucius and Snape were there. Snape was in his black silk pajamas (a gift from Lucius, no doubt), and Lucius was in his white silk pajamas. For some reason, the pajamas made them look even more like a couple, if that was possible. Snape was reading _The Daily Prophet_ and eating cereal, whilst Lucius was eating French toast drowned in syrup and watching Snape read.

Draco took his seat across from them, and they didn't even look up. So, Draco helped himself to some pancakes, and smothered them with syrup. As he was eating, a question nagged at his mind. A question that begged to be answered. . .

"Father?" Draco asked, getting Lucius's attention.

"Yes, Draco?" his father asked, eyes sparkling. Draco knew his eyes were sparkling because of Snape, yet it still made him feel ill; Snape used to be his teacher, after all, and sleeping with his dad didn't earn the man any favors. Still, Draco was curious. . .

"Father? What is sex like with Professor Snape?" Draco blurted out. Snape spewed milk and cereal into his bowl, while Lucius just looked slightly perturbed.

"Why, exactly, do you ask me this?" Lucius asked as Snape wiped his mouth with a napkin and tried to hide his reddening face (from embarrassment, not anger).

"Just. . . curious as to how a homosexual couple talk about their sex life," Draco lied. In truth, he wanted to know so that one day, he could experience the things with his own male lover. Lucius smiled at him, and a faraway look came into his eyes as he started talking.

"Well, for one thing, it's so damn sensual! His sweaty, horny body smelling delicious as I pleasure him; his damp hair clinging to his face and neck as I work my magic; the way he grunts, moans, and groans as I do specific things to him; the feel of him in my arms; the way our bodies hurt deliciously afterwards, yet are completely sated; the way he screams my name as he climaxes; the delicious way his mouth, tongue, and teeth know just how to kiss/pleasure me; the taste of him as he comes in my mouth. . ." Lucius abruptly cuts off, realizing what he had just said.

"Lucius! He wanted an answer, not explicit details of what happens in the bed!" Snape says, face now red with anger, the embarrassment now gone. Lucius, who had finally realized what he had been about to say, flushed with embarrassment.

"So sorry, Sev, didn't realize how. . . explicit I was being. Anyways, it's mind-blowing," Lucius finished, suddenly very interested in his French toast. Snape just rolled his eyes as he started reading the newspaper again. Draco, meanwhile, was contemplating all he had just heard. _If that is what I have to look forward to with my lover, I am all for it!_ Draco thought as he finished his breakfast. Maybe luck would be on his side, and he could experience all of those wonderful things.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As soon as Draco had gone back to his room, Lucius breathed easier. He didn't know what Draco was up to, but he didn't want to find out at this moment.

When Severus was done eating, Lucius dragged him back to their room. Lucius lay on the couch, Severus on his chest. They didn't kiss, just relaxed against each other in the warm room. Finally, Lucius heard Severus mumble something. He lifted his head up slightly to look at Severus.

"What? Repeat that again," Lucius said. Severus sighed.

"I asked, 'When did you become so. . . _loving_ of oral sex?' You didn't answer," Severus said, head still lying on Lucius's chest. Lucius laughed.

"So, you did catch that last part of what I said to Draco, didn't you?"

"Wasn't hard to miss," Severus replied, not saying anything more.

"Oh, about how I love the taste of you as you co-"

"DON'T REPEAT IT AGAIN!" Severus yelled, holding himself up with his hands on Lucius's chest.

"Sorry, didn't know that you don't like talking about certain subjects," Lucius said, trying to hiding a grin, yet failing miserably. Severus caught sight of that grin, and couldn't help smiling himself, lowering himself back fully onto Lucius's chest.

"That reminds me; that last part you said to Draco. . . I didn't know you liked to swallow and not spit," Severus said. Lucius laughed, causing Severus's head to bounce on Lucius's chest.

"Since when have you known me to ever spit? Besides, I like how it tastes," Lucius said.

"Lovely! Remind me not to ask you anymore of this matter in the future," Severus said, laughing slightly himself.

"I only like it because I love you," Lucius said, pulling Severus farther up his chest so that he could kiss him. Severus feigned defiance, then gave in when Lucius's tongue sought entrance into Severus's mouth. Severus allowed it, his own tongue joining in the erotic dance taking place in his mouth. When Lucius broke the kiss, Severus grumbled and grabbed Lucius's neck, trying to force his mouth back to Severus's mouth. Lucius smiled, and willingly gave into Severus as Severus had his wicked way with him.

Draco tried to drown out the sound of moans and groans coming from his father's room, but it was impossible; they were too loud to ignore. Draco wondered why his father even wanted Draco's room close to his own, if Draco hated hearing this and his father knew it.

Draco got off of his bed, put on his coat, and Apparated to Snape's old house at Spinner's End._ At least here, _he thought, _I won't be able to listen to Father and Snape make unwanted noises close by_. Draco opened the door to the house, and his nostrils were soon assaulted by the scent of Snape. Draco felt a pang in his heart, but walked inside anyways, closing the door behind him as darkness surrounded him.

Draco pulled out his wand, and whispered _Lumos_. Immediately, Draco could see well enough to find the light switch. As the lights came on, and as Draco put his wand away, he could see that Snape's house was not dusty in the least. And this was quite odd, since Snape had been staying with the Malfoys' for about two years now. _He must come back here to clean_, Draco thought as he wandered through the house. He noticed a few bottles of wine, lots of books, an old armchair, a fireplace, and a small table in front of the armchair that was stacked high with books. This was just the small living room.

In the small kitchen, Draco found a small stove and microwave, a countertop and sink, and empty refrigerator and cupboards. In Snape's old room, Draco found a good-sized bed covered with the Slytherin colors; green, black, and silver. Draco sat on Snape's old bed, hearing it creak slightly. Draco smiled to himself. _Bet that was annoying for Father and Snape_. Draco's heart hurt again, and he curled up into a ball on Snape's old bed, smelling Snape as he let his tears flow at lost love. Soon, though, he was sound asleep, dreaming of Snape and him as a couple. It was a good dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lucius sighed, and rolled over, dragging Severus with him. Severus grumbled, and Lucius smiled at the tired man in his arms.

"So, still think swallowing is more disgusting than spitting?" Lucius asked, as Severus mumbled something unintelligible.

"No," Severus admitted, trying to roll out of Lucius's arms. The only thing it did was make Severus face Lucius now.

"By the way," Severus started, "how did I end up in _your_ arms? Weren't you supposed to end up in _mine_?"

"Yes. . . Except that after you were done with me, I carried your tired ass to bed. You don't remember that?" Lucius asked, slight concern on his face.

"Guess I don't. But I _was_ tired after the exertion," Severus admitted, cheeks getting red. Lucius laughed at this; it wasn't everyday that Severus blushed when he admitted something.

Severus sighed, and untangled himself from Lucius, getting out of bed and starting to pull his clothes on. Lucius watched, a bemused smirk on his face.

"Where are you going?" Lucius asked, smiling as Severus started to button up his shirt.

"My house. I want to take a shower," Severus replied, looking for his cloak. He found it on a chair and put it on.

"You can take a shower here," Lucius whined. He didn't want Severus to leave; Severus was his own personal heater.

"That's true. But if I take a shower here, you'll insist on taking one with me, and I know you'll try to make a simple shower into some. . .sudsy sex thing," Severus said, turning around to look at Lucius's face. Lucius was smiling.

"'Sudsy sex thing'? Since when have I been known to do that?" Lucius asked, curious as to what the answer will be.

"Every time I take one here. Don't worry, I'll be back in a few hours. Don't wait up," Severus said. And, with that, he Apparated to his old home.

When he was gone, Lucius frowned. If Severus wanted to take a shower alone, he could. Lucius wasn't going to stop him. Lucius smiled to himself at his own joke. _Yeah, right!_

Draco heard a little _crack!_ and then water running in the nearby bathroom. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking at the clock. It was just a couple of hours later. Draco wondered if it was just Snape in the bathroom, or both Snape and Father. Draco frowned. If it was both Father and Snape, Draco would have to leave before the noises started up again.

As Draco stood up and was about to leave, he heard Snape whistling in the bathroom. Draco knew his Father wasn't here; if Father were here, Snape would be more than whistling. Draco, curious as to why Father wasn't here with Snape, moved closer to the bathroom.

The door was slightly open, and Draco peeked inside. His breath caught in his throat; there, in the shower, with the curtain halfway opened, was Professor Snape, the man of his more fascinating dreams.

Draco watched, rooted to the spot, as Snape washed his black, silky hair. When Snape rinsed his hair, Draco stopped breathing; he had a clear view of Snape's crotch. Draco gasped at how. . . well endowed the man was, and then quickly put a hand to his mouth. Too late; Snape had heard, opening his eyes and looking straight at Draco.

Draco ran away from the door, and Disapparated back home. There, he collapsed on his bed and hid his face in the pillow. He cried as his heart ached for the man he could never have.

Severus had Apparated straight into his bathroom, instantly turning on the water as he stripped out of his clothes. As he entered the shower and stood under the warm spray, he sighed; he had missed taking a shower just by himself, even if the shared showers with Lucius were. . . more entertaining.

He squirted some shampoo into his hand and started washing his head, massaging away the headache that threatened to invade this moment of relaxation. As he rinsed his head under the shower head, he heard a small gasp from the doorway. His eyes flew open (thankfully, he had no suds in his eyes), and stared straight at Draco, who fled as soon as Snape met his wanting gaze.

Confused and slightly uncomfortable, Severus finished his shower and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He stood for a moment on the soft rug beside the shower, dripping water onto it, and thought. Severus had seen that wanting look before; it had been on Lucius when he and Severus where still at Hogwarts. Now, Draco had that look. Severus rubbed a hand across his tired face, and rubbed himself dry before walking into his bedroom.

Severus opened a drawer, and pulled on some gray sweats that he hadn't taken to Lucius's mansion. Then, he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, only to open them a second later. Severus sniffed his bed, and froze; the bed smelled of Draco. Severus stood up, and walked to his kitchen, where he found a bottle of wine and opened it.

Severus opened the wine, let it breathe for a minute, then brought the bottle to his lips

and took a healthy swig. He had no head for wine, but right now he didn't care; he was tired,

and just wanted to numb his confused mind. As he drank more of the wine and became

drunk, he wondered if Draco had gone back home or not. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Draco rolled over onto his back, tears long gone. He sighed, and decided to go back to Snape's house. To apologize, nothing else. So, Draco stood up and Apparated back to Snape's house.

As soon as Draco got there, he knew something was up; the house was too quiet, and he knew Snape hadn't gone back to Malfoy Manor yet. So, he started looking around the house.

Draco found Snape in the living room (only wearing grey sweatpants), completely drunk, empty wine bottle on the floor. Draco immediately rushed to Snape's side to make sure he was okay; ingesting that much alcohol could really hurt someone. He sighed in relief as he saw that Snape was indeed fine. So fine, in fact, that he kissed Draco.

Draco, never having been kissed by a guy before (especially not the man he pined after), gasped in surprise. This only allowed Snape's tongue to slip past his lips, licking at his tongue, trying to get it to move. Draco closed his eyes, and kissed Snape back, knowing he would never have this chance once Snape was sober.

When Draco ran his tongue experimentally over Snape's, Snape's moan could easily be heard. Draco did it again, harder this time. Snape moaned again, and pulled Draco down on top of him. Draco, who now straddled Snape, was surprised to find Snape already hard beneath him.

When Snape rolled over so that he could try and get on top of Draco, Draco panicked and broke the kiss. He looked at Snape, and Snape looked right back, confused that the young wizard had broken the kiss.

Draco knew when Snape had realized that Draco was Draco, and not Lucius, for Snape's eyes showed panic and disgust at himself. Snape quickly got off of the couch and away from Draco, his arousal for someone else still plainly showing.

"What are you doing in my house. . . again?" Snape asked, still shocked about what had happened moments earlier. Draco cleared his throat before answering.

"I came back to say I'm sorry for. . . what happened earlier. I didn't mean to spy, and I am definitely sorry that I left before I told you this," Draco said, not meeting Snape's slowly sobering gaze.

"Draco. . ." Snape said, moving closer to Draco. Draco flinched unintentionally at how close Snape had gotten, the pain in his chest hurting him deeply. "Do you want me?"

Draco gulped before responding with a small, "Yes." Snape, who now stood right in front of Draco, looked down at the young wizard with questions in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, you are so dark and mysterious and smart and. . . untouchable to anyone except my father," Draco replied, tears making his voice choked a bit. Snape put a hand to Draco's face lovingly.

"Draco, I'm sorry, but I love your father. I know how hard this is for you; I loved a woman who loved my enemy. But, don't give up on love. Find a guy your own age - who's homosexual as well - and see how well you two can get along. You don't need me," Snape said, eyes filled with love. _Just night the right kind of love_, Draco thought sadly to himself.

Draco pushed away from Snape, and Disapparated back home, hating how even though he knew Snape was right about him having to move on, it still hurt. Deeply.

Lucius heard Severus Apparate back into the bedroom, and he instantly came from his study, the book he was reading still clutched tightly in his hand. He smiled at Severus, and then gasped when Severus swept him into his arms, kissing him roughly but passionately. Lucius dropped the book he was holding, and pulled Severus tightly against him, letting Severus feel how much he had missed him.

When they finally parted, they were both breathing hard. And, shameful to admit to each other, they both had raging erections. The close proximity didn't help that last part one bit. So, Lucius moved slightly away from Severus, till their bodies weren't touching except for their arms, which held on to each other.

"Lucius. . . Draco pines after me," Severus admitted on a sigh. Lucius stepped away from Severus completely now, shocked.

"How do you know this?" Lucius demanded, his mind slightly jumbled at the moment. Severus just looked away from him.

"When I went to my house to take a shower, apparently Draco was there in my bedroom. And when I was washing my hair, the curtains halfway open to let out the hot air, I heard him gasp. I looked around to see that he had been looking at my. . . endowments. When he saw me looking at him, he Disapparated quickly away. Then, not too long ago, while I was drunk in my house, he came back and apologized. Well, he apologized after something happened. . .And then, he admitted he wanted me," Severus finished quietly.

"What happened?" Lucius asked, knowing the look on his face showed how angry he was at Draco, but also disappointed in Severus for not being more observant.

"I kinda. . . kissed him, thinking it was you. But that's it, I swear!" Severus said, moving so that he was in Lucius's embrace. Lucius hugged the slightly shorter man to himself, his head on Severus'.

"If that's all you did, then I guess he'll be fine. Just. . . please don't let him think that you love him as more than a fatherly figure." Severus snorted at this.

"Trust me, he knows that I don't feel the same way towards him as I do you. I did make that clear."

They held each other for a long time, and for once ignored their physical needs for each other. As night wore on, they got ready for bed, and crawled into it, falling asleep in each other's embrace. They were still clad in their pajamas when they fell asleep together, love filling their minds (and hearts) with pleasant dreams.

Draco was so happy when it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Even though he knew Snape would be there, he wouldn't have to see him except for Potions class and in the Great Hall. As he packed his trunk, he smiled and hummed slightly to himself; it would be his last year at Hogwarts, and he would make the best of it.

When all of his things were packed, he went into his father's room, only to find that Father and Snape were still asleep, tangled around each other under the covers. Draco sighed, and went over to Father's side of the bed. Draco shook his father's bare shoulder, and Lucius grumbled in his sleep, pulling Snape closer to him.

Draco, angry at the sight, grabbed a fistful of Father's hair and yanked. Hard. Lucius woke up with a yelp, waking up Snape as well. Lucius looked over his shoulder to see who had woken him up, and his face darkened when he saw Draco.

"Dammit Draco! Don't wake me up like that! Now, what do you want?" Father's face was slightly red.

"I came to tell you goodbye before I go back to Hogwarts for a whole year. You won't see me till the holidays," Draco spat out, knowing how venomous he sounded yet not caring in the least; Lucius started it.

Father looked away, and Draco knew Father was hiding something. His suspicions were confirmed when Lucius spoke next.

"Actually. . . I will be teaching there this year as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I meant to tell you, but I knew you would take it hard, so I waited. Surprise," Lucius supplied weakly, not looking at Draco. Snape just tried to burrow deeper under the covers. Smart man. Draco huffed.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't care if you teach there or not," Draco said, storming out of the

room, tears slightly in his eyes, hating how happy the two of them were. Hopefully, the two of

them wouldn't be happy for too much longer. He could only hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Severus laid his head on his desk; one day he'd been back at Hogwarts, and already the idiot students were driving him insane. Thank God Lucius was here, otherwise he might have to strangle some necks.

He looked up as a his office door opened and closed. He smiled to himself, knowing who it was even as he looked up. Sure enough, Lucius was standing in front of him, a look of desire on his face. Severus' smile widened.

"A little early to be asking for something, isn't it?" Severus teased, feeling just slightly aroused at the sight of Lucius' disheveled hair and clothes.

"Early? You call this early? Those little monsters wouldn't shut up long enough for me to teach anything at all! It was all 'you killed so and so' or 'you're a good for nothing Death Eater' all day! I swear, I have to hear one of them again, I'm gonna wring their little necks with my bare hands. I'll-" Lucius was cut off when Severus quickly moved in front of him and kissed him. It wasn't a burning, take-your-clothes-off kiss, but it was sweet and reassuring.

"I have a challenge for you, Lucius," Severus said against Lucius's lips. "But you have to promise to follow along with it before I tell you. Okay?"

"Okay," Lucius agreed, kissing Severus's chin, then his neck. Severus let him, knowing he had to prepare himself for what was to come.

"We won't let our physical needs get the best of us. Instead, we will torture each other with seduction, and the one who caves first has to admit that he's not a real man," Severus said, his voice hitching when Lucius rubbed him through his pants.

"Does this start now, then?" Lucius asked, voice husky with need.

"Yes," Severus replied, regretting it when Lucius started to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking your shirt off and will torture you with seduction," Lucius replied, finally unbuttoning the last button and peeling it off of Severus. Severus gulped as the shirt slipped to the floor, now lying on his cloak. Lucius lowered his head, kissing Severus's collar bone, steadily going lower until. . .

Severus let out a loud gasp as Lucius took one of his hardened nipples into his mouth. He couldn't help but moan as Lucius paid special attention to them, as Lucius's hand fondled his erection through his clothes.

Finally, Severus took Lucius's head into his hands, and forced it up so that he could kiss Lucius. Lucius complied, tongue asking entrance into Severus' mouth. Severus allowed it, and their tongues fought for dominance as Severus backed Lucius against the door.

Minutes passed before they came up for air, and by that time they were so close they were practically molded to each other. Breathing heavily, Severus couldn't help but allow himself a small grind against Lucius, smiling as Lucius growled with want.

Then, gaining control of himself, Severus stepped away from Lucius and went to put on his clothes. As he was bending over picking up his shirt, Lucius came up behind him, and ground lightly against his bottom. Severus immediately straightened, only to see Lucius smirk before he left the room, leaving Severus wondering if the challenge was truly worth the torture of an aching erection. He shrugged into his clothes, then went and sat in his chair. He graded papers until he was no longer hard, and then he kept on grading, trying to keep his mind off of Lucius.

Draco gasped when he saw Ron Weasley snogging a random guy in an empty classroom. He wasn't so much surprised by this - Weasley was always kind of gay most of the time - but he was truly shocked when he was jealous that it was a random person Weasley was kissing, and not him. He cleared his throat, and the two broke apart, the random guy blushing as he hurried away. That only left Weasley and Draco in the empty room, alone.

Weasley, not the least bit scared, turned red with anger.

"What do you want, ferret face?" Ron asked, moving towards the door. Draco stopped him with his hand around Ron's wrist. Ron immediately turned to Draco, surprise on his face; he thought that Draco hated him.

"You," Draco replied, closing the distance between them until they were almost kissing.

"What a predicament we're in then, aren't we?" Ron asked, right before bringing his lips to Draco's own. They kissed for a few minutes, and then they parted, Ron to his common room, and Draco to the dungeons.

Draco knocked on the Potions classroom door, and waited for Snape to answer. Finally, Snape did, a look of surprise on his face. Draco let himself in, and Snape closed the door, going immediately back to his desk. When Snape sat down and stared at him, meaning for him to speak, Draco did, the words bursting from his mouth before he could stop them.

"I am in love with Ron Weasley, and I don't care! He doesn't care, either! He's gay! GAY! Can you believe my luck? What is Father going to say? Will he hate me for loving a blood traitor? Snape, what am I to do?" Draco clapped a hand to his mouth, surprised at how much he had said. Snape just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Draco. . . I'm absolutely sure that your father won't care who you love, just so long as you're happy. As for the rest of it, I'm glad you found someone your own age. I'm not even surprised it's Weasley; he was always stuck to Harry's side before Potter and Granger started dating. Now, why don't you go show him how much you like him, by going and asking him to dinner?" Snape said, going back to grading. Draco just stood there and stared at Snape, wondering if he was mad. Probably.

"But. . . We're only supposed to sit with our Houses. We can't sit with each other since we're in another House," Draco said, confusion clearly in his voice. Snape sighed, and looked up again.

"I meant, take him to a place in Hogsmeade to eat the next time you go. Sheesh, sometimes I wonder if you and your father share the same, blonde brain," Snape said, ignoring Draco's huff of indignation as he went back to grading.

Draco decided to take Snape's advice, thanked him, and then went to his common room, where he sat on a couch and stared at the fire till almost midnight. Then, he retired to his room, wondering how he was going to go about asking the Weasley boy to a date in Hogsmeade without anyone knowing about it.

Lucius sighed as his endowment raged, begging for Severus Snape. He ignored it, and continued to make more lesson plans. He might have agreed to the challenge, but that _didn't_ mean he had to live with this painful state of arousal for a long time; he _would_ make Severus cave first, if it was the last thing he did.

He hissed in a breath when his crotch accidentally bumped into the bottom of his desk. He grumbled to himself, then locked the classroom door with his wand. He unzipped his trousers, and let his endowment get some air. When his endowment wouldn't become flaccid, he sighed in defeat, and gripped himself firmly. He couldn't hold back a groan at what the contact did to him, and after a couple of minutes of handling himself, he climaxed with a small shout, unintentionally saying Severus's name.

When he was done, he cleaned up the mess he had made, and zipped up his trousers again, feeling a bit better. He went back to planning, and only looked up when his door unlocked, and Dumbledore came striding into the room.

Dumbledore didn't know about him and Severus yet, and Lucius wanted to keep it that way. So when Dumbledore stopped in front of his desk, he didn't look up, just waited for Dumbledore to say something. Which Dumbledore did, a moment later.

"Professor Malfoy, I couldn't help but overhear you in here when I was walking by a minute ago. I came back to ask you if you were okay," Dumbledore said, eyes glittering with the truth. Lucius just shook his head, still not looking up at Dumbledore. Dumbledore sighed, and walked around Lucius' desk till he was standing beside Lucius. Lucius couldn't help a small shudder; Dumbledore's power practically rolled off of him in waves.

"Lucius, you might not want my help, but if you ever need. . . someone, I will be available."

Lucius couldn't help but look up in surprise at Dumbledore. _Is he implying that he is gay?_ Lucius wondered. Dumbledore just smiled at him, then left the room, leaving Lucius confused and surprised.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A whole month passed before the next Hogsmeade trip came, and Draco knew what he had to do. He went to the Gryffindor common room after his last class of the day - it was the day before the trip - and knocked on the portrait. Ron answered, and when he saw Draco, he told his friends he'd be back in a minute. Following Ron to an empty classroom nearby, Draco took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

When the door was shut behind them, Ron immediately started kissing Draco. Draco, surprised, temporarily forgot his question to Ron. As Ron's tongue licked his bottom lip, Draco opened his mouth. Their tongues immediately became involved, and as Ron backed Draco to a wall, Draco couldn't help but notice how rough their kissing had become.

When they came up for air, Draco was pinned to the wall, Ron's body covering his. Draco finally remembered his question to Ron, and took this time to ask it.

"Ron, would you like to eat with me tomorrow? Somewhere in Hogsmeade?"

Ron immediately smiled and nodded, then brought his mouth down to Draco's mouth. As the kiss spiraled out of control, Draco was suddenly hungry for more than kisses. He started to pull Ron's shirt up, and was surprised when Ron let him; clearly Ron wanted the same thing as Draco.

As clothes started disappearing, Draco pulled out his wand and locked the classroom door. No one was going to ruin his first time by stumbling into the classroom. When all of the clothes were on the floor, their kisses got harder and more desperate. Finally, unable to stand it anymore, Draco spun Ron around, and took him. Ron and Draco gasped aloud, and then they started to make slow, sweet love.

When it was over, they lay on the floor in each other's arms, sweat covering their bodies as their breathing gradually deepened. They knew it was time to go when they saw the clock; it was almost time for dinner. Standing from the floor, they dressed and together, they unlocked the door and headed out, hand in hand. Before they reached the Great Hall though, Draco pulled Ron into a corner and gave him a small kiss before allowing Ron to go into the Hall first.

Draco waited about five minutes, then went into the Great Hall. He sat between Crabbe and Goyle like usual, and eyed Ron from afar. He ate dinner with a small smile on his face, and when they were dismissed to go to their dorms, he waited until almost everyone had gone before leaving himself.

He knew who he wanted to talk to, and as he walked to the dungeons, his stomach started to twist into knots. When he reached the Potions classroom, he took a deep breath, and then went in. There, he found Snape reading over essays from today. When he stopped in front of Snape's desk, Snape looked up at him, eyebrow raised.

". . I asked Ron to dinner tomorrow," Draco said, feeling like an idiot. Snape nodded, and went back to reading. Draco cleared his throat, and Snape looked up again, agitation crossing his face a bit.

". . . I also had sex with him," Draco burst out. Snape literally jumped up from his chair, face contorted with surprise and anger.

"You did WHAT?" Snape roared, coming around his desk till he stood in front of Draco, and gripped his shoulders roughly. Draco flinched at the pain and Snape's angry eyes, looking everywhere except Snape's face.

"I slept with Ron Weasley. Why? Mad it wasn't you and not him?" Draco drawled, surprised by how much he sounded like his father than he wanted to. And, also surprised by how much he wanted Snape to be angry with him.

Snape's face contorted with absolute fury, and he shoved Draco away from him roughly. Draco stumbled, then caught himself on the edge of a desk. He looked to find Snape breathing roughly.

"You're father. . . is going. . . to kill you _and me_," Snape said, voice filled with venom.

"Why?" Draco asked, confused.

"Because he wanted you to be happy, not a whore! Do you know how much he wanted you to love somebody your own age, yet not give your body away to random people?" Snape practically screamed, face turning red. Draco gulped, then stared Snape down, anger rising.

"I did _not_ give my body away to random people! The only thing I did was sleep with the guy I loved! Isn't that what you and Father do all the time?" Draco challenged. He instantly regretted it as Snape appeared in front of him and slapped him hard across the face. Draco fell onto the ground, holding his hurt cheek.

"Don't you DARE imply that I _just_ sleep with your father! I have been with him for a long time, and loved him even longer! And, just for your information, I don't like someone implying that the only thing I do to their family is sleep with them!" Snape said, stalking angrily out of the room.

He turned before leaving the room and simply said, "Sorry about that soon-to-be bruise on your face, by the way." Then, he swept out of the room, black cloak billowing behind him. Draco just lay on the floor, feeling the tender spot on his face that was quickly becoming a sizable bruise.

Severus was so angry and so sexually wanting, that he didn't care about the damn challenge anymore. He stalked to Lucius's room, and burst through the door without even knocking. There, sitting in a chair by the fire reading a thick book, was Lucius, hair still damp from a shower. Lucius looked up when he came in, and a smile spread across his face.

"Severus. To what do I owe-" he was cut off, for his mouth was captured by Severus' own, in a kiss that was every bit as wanting and hot as they both were.

Severus deepened the kiss, tongue plunging deep into Lucius's mouth, seeming to want to eat Lucius from the inside out. Lucius just put his book onto a nearby table, and allowed his own tongue to join in the fun. Soon, Severus had straddled Lucius, his arousal and Lucius's arousal pressing into each other, making them both squirm in their clothes.

When Lucius broke the kiss, Severus started to suck on Lucius's neck. Lucius growled in frustration, trying to detach Severus from his neck. Severus just sucked harder, ignoring Lucius's second growl. Soon, Severus had undone Lucius's trousers. Severus climbed out of Lucius's lap, and kneeled in front of him, taking Lucius deep into his mouth. Lucius arched from the chair, cursing Severus as he did so.

Soon, Lucius was squirming from Severus's mouth, so close to climaxing that he was seeing stars. Finally, he gave in, and shouted as he climaxed. When he was done, Severus let him go, and swallowed with a smug look on his face. Severus knew he had won the challenge, because the next thing he knew, Lucius had gotten up from his chair, and had backed him into a wall. Lucius pulled down Severus's trousers, turned him around, and covered him.

"You win, but so do I," Lucius growled into Severus's ear, breaching Severus with a hard thrust. Severus cried out, full of joy that Lucius was where he should be. When Lucius started moving, Severus groaned; for a month, he had missed this connection between them. Emotional connections were good, but physical connections won out over them.

Soon, Severus felt Lucius become more and more desperate, moving faster as he fought his second climax. A minute or two later, Lucius gave a shout as he violently climaxed. Severus climaxed soon after, his shout mixing with Lucius's shout. Then, they crumpled to the floor, exhausted.

After a few minutes, Lucius let himself out of Severus. Severus turned over and watched as Lucius retrieved his wand from the chair, and cast a cleansing charm over his endowment, cleaning up the mess that was on it. Then, he cast a charm on Severus's as well. Now clean, Lucius pulled up his trousers and did them up. Severus could only watch as Lucius walked over to him, and picked him up, carrying him to Lucius's bed.

Lucius gently set Severus down on the bed, then stripped himself and Severus of their clothes. Lucius then paid special attention to Severus's body, kissing and licking and nibbling his way all over it, tasting it. When Lucius finished with Severus, Severus did the same thing to Lucius.

Hours later, after exploring every inch of their bodies, they lay sated in each other's

arms, both deep asleep and with smiles on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Draco was happy that his and Ron's day went so well; they ate at a small place in Hogsmeade, had a small drink at the Three Broomsticks, and then returned to Hogwarts and made love in Lucius Malfoy's (he was off in Snape's room) room. Then, they fell asleep in front of the fireplace, the fire warming them up. Unfortunately, Lucius caught them like that, but he only warned them not to do it again, then promptly fell asleep in the next room as they kissed goodbye.

Today, Draco was going to ask Ron on another date for the next trip to Hogsmeade. As he was making his way to the Gryffindor common room, Draco heard a noise coming from an empty classroom; it sounded like two people making out. Draco found the classroom, and looked inside. He gasped and ran away from the sight in the classroom; in the room, Ron had been having sex with a random guy, just like the first day Draco had kissed Ron.

Draco reached his father's room, and fell onto the bed, tears staining the sheets. His heart was torn in two, while his father's was completely whole. Life was so unfair.

Lucius smiled to himself as he made his way to his room; it was two months later. Draco had gotten over Ron, and was now putting all his focus into his schoolwork. Harry and Hermione were still going strong, though Hermione still gazed at Severus longingly at times. And Severus. . . Well, Severus was hiding something, and he knew that Lucius knew that he was hiding something big. Lucius had only to wait to find out what it was.

Lucius finally reached his room, and immediately went inside. Inside, he sat down next to the fire, and warmed his cold hands. As he was about to doze off or fall asleep, Severus came barging in, a wide smile on his face. He came over to Lucius, and kissed him sweetly. Lucius raised an eyebrow, wondering what Severus was up to.

Severus only smiled back at him, got down on one knee, and presented a small box to Lucius. Lucius gasped; he knew what Severus had been hiding.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, will you marry me?" Severus asked, opening the box. Inside the box, on navy velvet, was a silver engagement band. Lucius's eyes welled up with tears, and he nodded. Severus gave a joyful squeal, and gave Lucius the band. Lucius noticed words on the inside of the band, and looked closer.

There, in Latin, were these words: _Fui idiota, pavo_. Lucius smiled; the words read, "_I was an ignorant person, peacock_." Lucius wiped away a few tears, and pulled out his own small box. He gave it to Severus, who opened it to find his engagement band. The band was silver, with an intricate pattern of green etched into it. On the inside of the band, in Latin, were these words: _Ego recusare vulnerare. _

Severus's smile grew bigger; the words read, "_I refuse to wound_." He put on his engagement band, and smiled as it shone slightly in the light. Lucius put his own engagement band on as well, and they looked at each other's bands lovingly.

When they were done admiring their bands, they walked hand in hand to Dumbledore's office to tell him the good news. When Severus knocked, Dumbledore immediately answered, a huge smile on his face. Confused, Severus and Lucius went into Dumbledore's office and sat down in the chairs facing Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore immediately went behind his desk and sat down, smiling at them.

"So, you're engaged? When's the wedding?" Dumbledore asked. Severus and Lucius just gaped at him; how did he know already? "I know because there is a portrait in Lucius's room who saw the whole thing, and came back here to tell me."

Severus and Lucius just continued to gape, then abruptly closed their mouths. Severus cleared his throat.

"So. . . if you know, then. . . Could you perform the wedding?" he asked Dumbledore, who just smiled in response.

"Yes, Severus, I can and I will. Oh, and here's a wedding present," Dumbledore said, throwing something to Severus. Severus caught the small object, and smiled when he saw what it was.

The small object was a golden locket, with the initials LAM and STS on the front. The initials were intertwined in a way that made them seem inseparable, and Lucius and Severus smiled at this basic fact. They opened the locket to find a picture of the two of them, together and smiling, in it; the picture looked like it was taken the day that they had gotten back together, for they were wearing the exact same clothes as that day.

They closed the locket, and Severus put it around his neck. They thanked Dumbledore

and left his office, smiling. Soon, they would be happily married by the one of the most

powerful wizard in history. This would be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The day of Lucius and Severus's wedding proved to be perfect; it was sunny and warm, everyone was happy for the two of them, and Draco and Ron had gotten back together and were now happily making out in a back pew.

Lucius admired himself in the mirror, smiling. He wore a black Muggle tuxedo, with a red bow tie over a white dress shirt. His hair was pulled back into a long, neat ponytail. He took one more long look at himself, before asking if Severus and Dumbledore were ready yet. They were, so he left the dressing room and went to the oak doors that stood between him, and the love of his life. He took a deep breath, and pushed through them.

Wedding music instantly started playing, and he had to smile as people turned around in the pews to look at him, even Ron and Draco. Lucius didn't even notice them as he moved closer to the altar; he only had eyes for the man standing there, waiting for him.

Severus also wore a black tuxedo, with a navy bow tie over his white dress shirt. His long, black hair was now slightly shorter, cut so it hung just below his ears. His usual sneer was gone, replaced with huge grin. Lucius couldn't hold back his own, unrestrained smile as he finally reached the altar. The music stopped, and the wedding started.

It seemed like hours until Dumbledore got to the part where they said their vows.

"Do you, Severus Tobias Snape, take Lucius Malfoy to be your rightfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, till death do you part?" Dumbledore asked Severus.

"I do."

"And do you, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, take Severus Snape to be your rightfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, till death do you part?" Dumbledore asked Lucius. Lucius's smile widened, if that was even possible.

"I do."

"Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband! You may kiss now!" Dumbledore proclaimed. Lucius pulled Severus into a deep, love-filled kiss as applause rose from the audience. They broke the kiss after a moment, and Lucius swept Severus into his arms, much to the laughter of the audience.

The reception that followed was filled with lots of smiles and 'congratulations!', and Lucius couldn't help but hope that it hurried up and ended soon. Finally, though, it was over, and he and Severus were on their way to Malfoy Manor (which was now Snape Manor).

Upon reaching the Manor, the newly weds immediately consummated their marriage, their moans and groans and shouts filling the empty air.

Afterwards, as they lay sated in each other's arms, blissfully content, _then_ did they feel like they were finally whole and complete. Their left hands were clasped together, golden marriage bands gleaming. On the inside of these bands, written in Latin, were these words: _Fio desideratum. _They read,_"I become something desired." _

As they fell asleep, hands still clasped and with their locket between them (still on Severus's neck), they knew that they would always love each other, and now everyone could really see that. And they wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine - Thirteen Years Later. . .

Lucius Snape watched as his twelve year old son rode his new broom around the Manor, laughing happily. He was so happy that Hermione had done artificial insemination (Severus and Lucius had given her their sperm to do so), and given life to this beautiful young boy.

Sevcius's long, black hair (which had a small, silver/white blond streak in it) whipped behind him as he flew. His grey eyes had small flecks of black in them, and his nose was only slightly hooked. He had a pointed face, and a slightly cleft chin. He was definitely sarcastic most of the time (that couldn't be helped), and he was sly, but he was very intelligent and on the side of good. His hips were small and lean, but he was tall, even for a boy his age. He loved being alone, surrounded by mountains of books, and he loved wearing black, expensive clothes. He also loved flying.

Sevcius had strong hands with long, delicate fingers, and had a trademark smirk or sneer, though he did smile a lot. He was in Slytherin House at Hogwarts, and he excelled in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. His wand had a grey handle that was etched with a peculiar pattern, and a black lacquered body. The wand was 18 inches long, and was made of elm with a dragon heartstring core.

As Sevcius continued flying around the house, Lucius heard Severus come outside as well, a grin on his face. He sat beside Lucius on the porch, and watched as their son tried different maneuvers in the air. Soon, the boy grew tired of flying for an audience, and landed gracefully on the porch, hair windswept and unkept.

"Dads, can I go to Aunt Hermione's house now? She told me that she just got a few more books that I could borrow. Please, please, please?" Sevcius asked, eyes pleading. Severus and Lucius looked to one another for a moment, and then they both smiled at their son and nodded. He leapt into the air and gave a small triumphant cry, right before he ran into the house and used the Floo to get to Hermione's house.

When their energetic son was gone, Severus and Lucius took the boy's broom inside and set it in his room. Then, they made peppermint tea and sat in front of their fireplace, snuggled against each other, watching the flames. They smiled, extremely happy about how their lives had turned out, and how good the future looked.

_The End _


End file.
